cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AriThereYet/Bat
Hey guys. I've never written a blog before, so I thought I'd try it. :) I'm going to do this for Tandré and Rade as well. These are a little long, so bear with me. :) Part One: Bat ---- So, I'm sure a lot of you (probably no one, but who cares) are wondering how I came to ADORE Beck and Cat, and how they're my OTP. Initally when I first began to watch Victorious, I shipped the basic parings: Bade, Cabbie, Tandré. Back then, I liked Bade because technically I had to, they were dating and kinda sorta cute. I liked Tandré because in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, which happened to be the first episode I watched, he called her "baby" when trying to calm her down, which I found adorable. :) Cabbie was good too. What changed my views? Well as I grew to LOVE the show, my feelings on the parings started to change. As I began to watch the episodes following Ice Cream for Ke$ha, I started to not like Bade that much. There was something about them that I just didn't like. Of course, my thoughts were, "Since I don't like Beck and Jade, then who can he go with?" For a spilt second I thought, "Beck/Tori!", (at the time I was unaware of shipping names) but that went down the drain because of Tandré. Trina was definitely not an option for him. Also since I liked Cabbie (sort of), Beck/Cat wasn't an option then either. So I left Beck alone for a while until Jade Gets Crushed. And that's when I started to ship Bat. In the beginning of the episode (remember when she was jumping in front of him while he was trying to take a picture?) he easily could've gotten annoyed with her, like the others do, but he didn't. And when she said, "So I can be bouncy!" He laughed at her, which means that he wasn't angry with her. In addition to that, in the following and previous episodes Cat’s random things, sayings, etc. don’t annoy Beck like it does André or the rest of the gang. In the Diddly Bops when everyone was yelling at her for booking the new gig, Beck stayed quiet and was just looking at her almost sympathetically. Also In Beck Falls For Tori, when Tori said there wasn't gonna be a funeral, and Cat said "aww!" in a disappointed tone, while the others gave her weird stares, Beck was chuckling at her, showing he finds her innocence humorous and cute, even. And let's not forget Andre's Horrible Girl. Beck protected her without thinking, like it was in his subconsious. I ADORED that. I mean, technically when the lamp exploded he didn't have to hold her and keep the sparks from flying her way, but he did. And when he let go of her and she was near tears, he held onto her hand. Little things like those proves he really cares about her, especially with the earthquake. Literally the minute the ground started shaking he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Shielding her body with his own, protecting her and risking injury on himself for the purpose of her safety? I think those things explain themselves. Crazy Ponnie as well. Cat running and holding onto Beck--twice, I might add--proves that she trusts him to keep her safe from harm. Naturally Beck will anyway, but just for Cat to do that is adorable. I just feel that Beck feels the need to protect her from Jade, or just protect her in general because she's so little and deserves it. Whether this stems from liking her, or being that big brother in her life, I don't know. But whatever it is Beck always seems to want to do it, like it's his responsibility. And remember Pranking Sikowitz? They were all flirty and laughing with each other, like they were dating. Cat put her head on his shoulder twice, and when he was trying to keep her quiet he put his hand over hers. To sum up this blog, Beck and Cat just have some sort of...dynamic that's indescribable. And that, in a nutshell (HA! XD) is why Bat is my OTP. :) Category:Blog posts